1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to syringe apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dental syringe apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing a shield construction for selective use in cooperation with a needle mounted on the syringe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dental procedures, the configuration size and use of a dental syringe in a typical sensitive oral area of a patient is frequently associated with emotional trauma, as well as an ever present danger of inadvertent injury to a patient or dental practitioner. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a shield structure arranged for direction to overlie the needle, wherein the shield is coaxially mounted relative to the syringe body and directed telescopingly relative to the body in use. Examples of prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,693 to Paris wherein a tubular shield projects in surrounding relationship relative to the needle, but prevents the use of a needle portion when the shield is an extended configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,697 to Dupont sets forth a hypodermic needle assembly wherein the needle member is mounted within a housing prior to its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,490 to Spier, et al. sets forth a needle structure mounting a selectively removable casing thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,712 to Haber, et al. sets forth a needle member wherein a collapsing cover surrounds the forward or distal end of the needle prior use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,996 to Cree sets forth a further example of a needle structure utilizing a surrounding housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dental syringe apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction utilizing a shield permitting simultaneous use of the shield and the associated needle structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.